


You're My Home

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, just two giant idiots in mushy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Sleepy morning Wayhaught sexy times. Canon divergence because we don't know what'll happen in S4.Finale Spoilers inside! (set after THAT happens and they're together again)





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Wynonna Earp or any characters because they all came from writers who are def 100000x better than I am.

Nicole tensed up and quickly awoke after feeling something smooth and soft under her palm. Her fears were quickly soothed when she was met with a mass of brown hair and the smell of something distinctly Waverly. 

It had been six months since she had seen the love of her life. Six months of her and Wynonna fighting side by side. Six months of lonely nights, of fiddling with Waverly’s ring in pain, of moving into the Homestead to make sure Wynonna wouldn’t do something stupid. All the pain and fight paid off when Waverly had fallen into her arms crying while Nicole did the same yesterday.

Wynonna had celebrated a little too hard last night and decided to sleep in the barn to quote “give the horndogs some space to do it.” However, Nicole and Waverly’s tiredness quickly caught up to them. 

They took a bath together, not in a sensual way, but more for their bodies to be close to one another. Then they put on their softest, most worn pj’s (Waverly opted for an oversized shirt of Nicole’s and her underwear while Nicole put on her warm flannels and a tank top she had worn oh so long ago) and went to bed, cuddled together with four blankets overtop. 

Which had led to this morning, Nicole acting as the big spoon while Waverly’s legs were intertwined with hers. Her arm was slung over Waverly’s stomach and had made it up the shorter girl’s shirt at some point in the night.

Nicole felt Waverly snuggle closer and put her hand over top of Nicole’s arm. Waverly let out a small groan, “Baby, you can feel me up whenever but I’d rather keep sleeping if you don’t mind.”

Nicole blushed when she realized that what she had been caressing was the underside of Waverly’s left boob. Waverly felt Nicole’s sleepy chuckle before she heard it. “Sorry,” she replied with a kiss to the back of Waverly’s head, “I guess my body missed you more than I thought.”

Waverly untangled herself and flipped onto her back, only to have Nicole prop her head on her elbow and practically lean over her. Waverly stared deep into those brown eyes, sighed, and brought her hand up to Nicole’s cheek. “I missed you too, I love you,” she said like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

Nicole leant down and brushed their lips together murmuring, “I love you too, forever,” she paused, “and I can’t wait to marry you, Waves.”

Now it was Waverly’s turn to blush. “You mean that?”

“Cross my heart hope to die,” Nicole said, smiling into the next kiss she pressed against the other woman’s lips. “Now, lay back and close your eyes. You can sleep all you want and I. Will. Explore.” She pecked Waverly’s lips between every last word.

Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her hand around Nicole’s neck to bring her closer. “No, don’t leave the bed please,” she groaned.

“Not that kind of exploring, baby,” Nicole said trailing kisses from Waverly’s nose, down her cheek, to her jugular.

“Oh,” was all Waverly could manage, before releasing Nicole in order for her to keep moving around her body. Waverly then closed her eyes and let the sensations take her away.

Nicole left open mouth kisses down Waverly’s throat, paying extra close attention to the one spot by her collarbone that always made Waverly breathily moan. Once she heard that, she continued on her journey, pulling Waverly’s shirt to the side in order to taste her skin. She traced her arm with kisses and caused Waverly to giggle when she kissed the crook of her elbow. 

Once Nicole got to her palm, she skimmed her nose down the arm, right back to Waverly’s collarbone. Her hands went underneath her shirt as she pulled it up, nudging Waverly to take it off.

“I’m sleeping remember,” Waverly said, airier than she had expected it to come out.

“Babyyy,” Nicole whined. Suddenly, Waverly took it off in one swift swoosh, causing Nicole’s brain to short circuit at the sight of Waverly’s breasts.

She resumed her ministrations at her neck, and then continued to leave hot kisses down Waverly’s sternum. As she got closer to the brunette’s breast, Waverly’s breath hitched. “That good huh?” Nicole said, smugly smiling into Waverly’s chest.

“So cocky,” Waverly said, in the same tone, she once said what seems like lifetimes ago. 

At that, Nicole chuckled and then put her mouth on Waverly’s nipple, swirling her tongue around the bud and then pinching it with her teeth. Waverly squirmed underneath her while moving her hands to touch and tug soft, auburn hair. Once Nicole felt she had given it enough attention, she kissed across to the other nipple and repeated her motions.

Waverly was now tugging a bit harder, trying to get Nicole to go down where she needed it the most.   
“Soon, baby, soon,” Nicole replied to the motions. She kissed a path across Waverly’s flat abs, muscles twitching as she went. She got another moan when she dipped her tongue into Waverly’s belly button.

As Nicole got to Waverly’s hipbones, she began to spread Waverly’s legs apart and tug at her underwear. Once it was out of the way, she nestled herself between Waverly’s thighs. “ ‘Cole,” Waverly groaned out as Nicole left a hickey on her hips.

Nicole got all the way down and traced Waverly’s lips with a gentle finger, getting a whine in reply. “Is this all for me?” Nicole asked, in awe of how wet Waverly was.

“All yours, baby, I’m yours,” Waverly replied, carding through Nicole’s hair once more.

“Mine,” Nicole said softly, in an incredulous way. She dived in, immediately coating her lips with Waverly’s juice. She swirled her tongue around Waverly’s clit and followed by dipping it into the shorter girl’s entrance.

Waverly was now moaning and panting and pulling at her hair. Nicole knew she wouldn’t last long. While they were excited to be together, they really had been extremely tired and tuckered out the night before. 

Nicole continued her ministrations on Waverly’s clit while bringing a finger into Waverly’s entrance, then two.

“Nicole, Nicole, Nicole,” was all Waverly could say, reverently. Suddenly, she let out a loud moan, feeling her orgasm ripple through. Her body bowed upwards, Nicole trying to hold her hips in place and help her ride through the orgasm like the saint she is. 

Once Waverly was back on earth, she felt Nicole move her hand and gently pull it out. Waverly let out a groan at a sexy, hair tousled Nicole, making her way up her body. 

“You’re over dressed,” Waverly commented, which led to Nicole taking off her shirt and shimming out of her pants. She was left in just her underwear which meant that Waverly got to snuggle into Nicole’s bare chest, her favorite. 

Nicole swiftly wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and began to trace patterns up and down Waverly’s back. “If you keep doing that I’ll fall asleep,” Waverly paused before continuing, “and I won’t get my turn.”

“Well lucky for you, I don’t plan on leaving this bed today, so we can nap and go back to that,” Nicole whispered. “Besides, you know it doesn’t have to be ‘I go, you go,’ we can do whatever we want.” 

Waverly sighed and brought the blankets back around them. “Well, when you put it that way…”  
She pressed a kiss to Nicole’s sternum and heard the read head whisper, “Go to bed, baby.” Waverly promptly snuggled up and fell asleep to the lull of Nicole’s heartbeat beneath her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this super fluffy idea out of my mind so here it is!! hope you enjoyed some sweetness through this hiatus :)) follow me at what-awks


End file.
